


The Confusion of James Madison

by minervajeanlupin



Series: Love Doesn't Discriminate (but it can be messy) [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, My First Fanfic, appreciate james everyone, debate class, he deserves the best, lots of misunderstandings, messy dates, not really any marliza, so it probably sucks, tho i really love them, tj and alex still hate each other, washington is completely done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-10-20 04:02:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10654506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minervajeanlupin/pseuds/minervajeanlupin
Summary: James has had a crush on his best friend Thomas for as long as he could remember (though he keeps denying it), so why the hell did he agree to go on a date with his best friend's arch-enemy?Featuring confused and oblivious James, loud and opinionated Alex, and dramatic and jealous Thomas.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have succumb to temptation and have been dragged into a deep dark abyss from which I will never escape. In other words, this is my first ever fic, so please don't be too harsh! Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated. Thanks, everyone, for reading.

Alexander Hamilton opened the door to the crowded cafeteria and, slightly melodramatically, strode in. “James!” He called out. No one in the room looked up, used to such antics, except for the three James in the vicinity.

The first one was James Reynolds, and he glared at Alex with animosity. If looks could kill, Alex would definitely have died in an awful way just then. He had despised Alex with a passion ever since he had convinced Maria, James’ long time girlfriend, to break up with him.

The second James, James Monroe, also scowled at Alex. Though Alex was a junior and he was only a freshman, the two had still managed to become enemies (though that wasn’t too out of the ordinary as Alex could pick a fight just by walking into a room).

The third James, James Madison, was the one Alex had been addressing. Rather than glare at Alex like the other two James, even though he too was not overly fond of Alex, he simply looked up from his book, seeming surprised that someone was addressing him. He was even more surprised when he saw that it was Alex.

“Oh, hello Alex.” He said before returning to his book in the hopes that Alex would just leave him alone. No such luck. Alex sat down in the seat in front of him with great aplomb.

“Hey, Madison, we have debate today right?” Alex asked loudly, not noticing James’ slight wince. James hated attracting any attention to himself, except for in debate or when the situation required.

“Well, we have debate every Thursday and as, to the best of my knowledge, it is Thursday, I am fairly certain we have debate today.” Alex looked at him for a second before grinning.

“I had forgotten how sarcastic you are.” He remarked. James didn’t bother replying and started reading again, hoping the man in front of him would take the hint. He didn’t unfortunately, probably because his lack of social skills could rival James’.

“You are a fairly good debater, researching extensively on the topic, but your views are all wrong.” Alex continued.

James wondered if he should be offended, but decided against it. He hated confrontation, and besides, Hamilton had complimented him while insulting him.

“Plus why do you always agree with Jefferson? Seriously, you should have your own opinions at least sometimes rather than blindly follow a man-child that is obsessed with mac and cheese and always wears that hideous purple jacket.”

James finally had enough. As usual, Alex had taken it too far. He hated that everyone thought he sucked up to Thomas. Just because they agreed on some things didn’t mean that he had personally changed his views to match Thomas’. And the only reason he always followed Thomas around was… well, it was because he didn’t really have any other friends. It was depressing but true.

“Listen, Hamilton,” He seethed, his voice an octave lower than usual, “Stop, okay? You are entitled to your view and I am entitled to mine, but that doesn’t mean you can criticize me whenever you feel like it. By all means, feel free to do so in debate, but otherwise, stop provoking me when I haven’t done anything.”

Alex blinked, looking kind of flustered. James was expecting him to respond aggressively, and possibly start a very public argument- he felt uncomfortable with the very thought- but he had definitely not expected Alex to smirk slightly before getting up.

“See you at debate!” He called out as he left, leaving behind one very confused and apprehensive James and two James that were still glaring daggers at him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I don't really have anything to say, but I hope you guys enjoy this! If you do, please comment and leave kudos. thanks!

Debate went just as well as James was expecting, which is to say it was a disaster. It was even more of a mess than usual, though that made sense, considering the types of students there. The debate teacher was Mr. Washington, who was also everyone’s favorite History professor. He had threatened to quit multiple times, and honestly, who could blame him? The smartest and most obnoxious students were at debate.

First of all, of course there was Alex, who was Washington’s favorite student, though he tried to deny it. Then there was Hercules Mulligan, John Laurens, and a french exchange student with a really long name that everyone called Lafayette. They mostly joined debate because they claimed it was funny seeing Alex destroy everyone, but they could actually be decent debaters when they weren’t horsing (ironically, regarding the rumors spread about Hercules and horses) around, especially Laurens.

Then there were the Schuyler sisters. They actually had other siblings, but everyone called them that as their other siblings didn’t go to this college. First there was Angelica. James gulped just looking at her. She was quite tall by usual standards, but as James was one of the shortest people in the class, shorter than even Hamilton, she towered over him. She was an amazing debater.

Then there was Eliza. She was really nice and she and James had become friends ever since she assumed he was James Reynolds and punched him. She apologized profusely when she found out and explained that it was because the other James had been awful to her girlfriend Maria when they had been dating, and James of course forgave her.

Then there was Margarita, who preferred to be called Peggy. James didn’t know much about her, as she was a freshman, but he knew she had sarcasm level to rival his. There were other people James didn’t know too well, like Charles Lee, Samuel Seabury, and Aaron Burr.

And then… James had a fond look on his face. And then there was Thomas. His best friend, whom had always been there for him, and who looked like he was going to strangle Hamilton right then and there. James hurried towards them, keen to stop the potential murder, when Washington whistled.

“Okay everyone, settle down.” Really, that man’s patience was commendable. “So I have decided to try something new today. Rather than forming your own teams, I will pick for you. I know, I know” He raised his hand to stop the complaints, “But this way, I can see how well you all work with each other.” He started calling out names.

The Schuyler Sisters were, unsurprisingly, together. James looked up, startled, when he realized that he and Alex were on one team, going against Thomas and Lee. This should be fun, he thought with as much sarcasm as he could muster while mouthing ‘sorry’ to TJ as he made his way over to Alex, who for some reason was grinning triumphantly. He sat down and mentally prepared himself for the bloodbath that was about the occur.

∽∽∽

“That was great!” Alex proclaimed. “Good job, James.” James wondered when Alex had stopped referring to him by his last name. He smiled tentatively at Alex.

“Did you see Jefferson's face?” Alex gloated, closing his eyes and savoring the memory. “Did he honestly ever believe he would win, going against the two of us?” James ignored the warm feeling he got when Alex said that, and focused on Thomas. He was standing at the door, waiting impatiently for James.

“Um, Alex, I have to go.” He said.

Alex opened his eyes. “Of course. Oh, and before I forget, would you like to get dinner with me tomorrow to celebrate our victory?”

“Su-sure.” James blushed slightly, not sure if he meant this as a date or not.

“Great! I’ll text you the details.” For the second time that day, Alex walked away, leaving behind an even more confused and apprehensive James with many questions, one being how did Hamilton get his number?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow I can't believe this fic already has 25 kudos! Thank you so much everyone, I really appreciate all the encouragement. This next chapter contains Alexander/James (is it called Madilton?? idk). Warning: This chapter also contains some homophobia, but no slurs or anything.

James stared into the mirror pensively. He was dressed nicer than usual, as the restaurant Hamilton suggested they go to was pretty formal, which only heightened his discomfort that this might be a date. He was wearing a nice button-up and skinny jeans, all black as usual. He had even brushed his short, close-cropped hair and put on some fancy smelling cologne that Thomas had gotten from France.

Speaking of Thomas, where was he? James was kind of glad he wasn’t there, as that would lead to a very awkward conversation, but at the same time he couldn’t help but worry. _He was probably out with some girl_ , James thought bitterly.

He started pacing around the room. He had gotten ready ten minutes early due to nerves. Why had he agreed to this? If this was, like Hamilton said, just a simple dinner so they could gloat over their victory, then fine. Even though Thomas would be mad at him for a few days over that, that would make everything a lot less complicated. But if it were a date? That would change everything.

James flopped on his bed dramatically, not caring about wrinkling his clothes. Did he even like Alex that way? He hadn’t really thought much about him except that Thomas hated him. He did have to admit he was good-looking, and smart, and funny, and often kind...

James buried his face in his hands and sighed. What was he doing? He liked Thomas, not Alexander. He checked his watch and realized he would have to leave now to be on time. He left his and Thomas’ dorm hurriedly and arrived at the restaurant a couple minutes late.

The restaurant seemed to be the kind that catered mainly to couples, which did not help calm his nerves in anyway. He spotted Hamilton at a table near the back and made his way over to him.

“James!” Hamilton said, looking slightly relieved. “I didn’t think you were going to come.”

“Hi Hamil- hi Alex.” James said, taking a seat.

“You look nice.” He said.

“So do you.” James responded, blushing slightly at the compliment. And he did. Instead of wearing a coffee stained sweatshirt like he usually did, he was wearing a green coat and had let his long hair down.

A waiter came over and they both ordered. An awkward silence descended after he left.

“So-” They both said at the same time before laughing. James liked Alex’s laugh. It was melodious and earnest. _Stop letting your gay show_ , he chided himself.

“You can go first.” he invited Alex.

“Do you remember that writing project we did two years ago?” Alex asked.

“Yeah I think so. Weren’t we only supposed to write 25 essays as a group but I wrote 29 and you wrote like 60 or something?” He recalled.

Alex nodded eagerly. “Yeah, I wrote 51 and John Jay wrote like 5 before falling really sick.”

“I still can’t believe he used that as an excuse!” James complained. “I mean, I fell sick after writing the ninth one… and the sixteenth one... and the twenty first one…”

“To be fair, you are sick like all the time, Jemmy.” Alex laughed.

They talked and reminisced all through the evening, not really paying attention to their food. It was a lot more fun and a lot less awkward than James was expecting.

“Hey, James.” Alex said when there was a pause in the conversation.

“Yeah?”

“Why did we stop being friends?” Alex asked.

James frowned. “Well, Thomas returned from that France exchange program later that year didn’t he? And the two of you constantly fought with each other so we just kind of… drifted apart.”

Alex nodded. There was a short silence before he said, looking uncharacteristically nervous, “IknowyouprobablythoughtthiswasjustlikeafriendlynohomothingbutIdidn’tmeanitlikethatIwantedtogoonadatewithyouandifyoudon’tlikemelikethatthenthat’sokaybutcanwestillbefriends?”

Most other people wouldn’t have understood this, but most people didn’t have a best friend that ranted really fast to them at least five times a day.

“Wait, you wanted to go out with me?” James asked, just to be clear.

Alex stared at him, panic stricken. “Oh god, you’re straight aren’t you? Oh my god, I’m so sorry-”

He was cut of by James laughing. “Alex, I’m the gayest person I know. And yes, I would love to go out with you.” Alex smiled, and that was maybe the cutest thing James had ever seen (that and Thomas’ puppy eyes, which he could never say no to).

“Can- can I kiss you?” Alex asked. James smirked a little, finding it adorable how nervous the usually brazen man seemed.

“You may.” He proclaimed. They both leaned over and met in the middle at the same time. The kiss was sweet and chaste. They broke off and smiled at each other. James was going in for another one when the man at the table next to them started coughing loudly.

“Excuse me, but my son is here and I don’t want him to be traumatized so please refrain from doing that.” He said, not sounding at all apologetic.

James could feel Alex grow rigid with anger. “Well, if you’re so worried about him being ‘traumatized’ shouldn’t you say something to them?!” He spat out, gesturing to the hetero couple nearby that was full-on making out.

The man shook his head and turned back. “It’s unnatural, what you are doing.”

James could see that Alex was going to snap back and say something that could potentially get them kicked out of the restaurant, so he quickly put a restraining hand on Alex’s arm and called for the check. A few minutes later, they left the restaurant.

“Why did you do that?” Alex asked angrily. “He was being so insulting, and I could have just-”

He was interrupted with James’ lips on his. This kiss lasted longer that the first one and they were both panting by the time they separated.

“I didn’t want you to do anything rash.” He explained. “Besides, I’ve been banned from so many restaurants thanks to Thomas, I don’t want to have to add another to the list.”

Alex laughed. “Actually, same. This restaurant is one of the few I am still allowed in.” He wrapped an arm around James’ waist comfortably and James rest his head on Alex’s shoulder. “And speaking of Thomas,” he continued, “I heard from someone that you have a crush on him?”

James pulled away slightly, flustered. “Well… yeah, I do. But I also really like you. It’s very confusing and I don’t know what to do.” Alex’s eyes glittered.

“Well, I have a proposition, and I think you’re going to like it…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was my first time ever writing a kiss and I've never kissed anyone before, so that was probably pretty bad. The next chapter will include Thomas' reaction to James and Alex dating, as well as the start of JeffMads and Jamilton.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How do I already have almost 40 kudos and 300 hits??? Am I in an alternate universe where people actually like my writing? So this chapter is the transition to JeffMads and Jamilton, as promised.   
> Warning: there is swearing in this chapter.

“What the hell is this?!” Thomas asked furiously, shaking a newspaper article in front of James’ face. James looked up from the book he was reading on his bed and said calmly, “What happened now?” He was expecting Thomas to start ranting about some outrageous new article Alex had written for the college newspaper. He was not expecting Thomas to be brandishing the gossip column at him.

“Thomas, the gossip column?” He asked, confused. “I thought you didn’t like reading that?”

“I usually don’t!” Thomas retorted, livid. “But look at this!” He pointed to an article. It was a picture of Alex and James kissing from their date two days ago. ‘ _ Hamilton And Madison: Foes or More Than Friends?’  _ The caption read.

Oh, no, James thought with dread. He was going to tell Thomas eventually, but this was maybe the worst possible way he could have found out.

“You’ve been dating him?!” Thomas yelled out furiously. “Why him? Is that why you’ve been a lot more civil to him recently? But more importantly, why didn’t you tell me, James? I thought we didn’t keep secrets from each other.”

James knew Thomas was really, really mad. He usually addressed James as Jemmy and only didn’t when he was truly upset over something. 

“Tommy, I was going to, but-”

Thomas shook his head. “I can’t believe this. My best friend dating my worst enemy, and I only find out about it from some newspaper article? I can’t believe you James.” He left the room before James could say anything else.

James could feel tears welling up in his eyes. He tried to force them down, but couldn’t. This was way worse than he had imagined.

Thomas strode down the hallway angrily, not moving out of the way for anyone and not caring who it inconvenienced. He slowed down when he got to a secluded area and gathered his thoughts. Why was he so angry? Well, of course he was angry! Jemmy never told him he was dating  _ Hamilton  _ of all people. But he was probably going to, just didn’t know how or when to. Thomas sighed. Why Hamilton? Hamilton was no way near good enough for Jemmy. He remembered the picture of them kissing and gritted his teeth, suddenly fueled with anger, sadness, and… jealousy?

“Oh, shit.” He whispered to himself. “I’m in love with my best friend.” Oh god. Oh god. What should he do? Jemmy probably hated him after he had stormed out of their dorm like that. Well, he just wanted Jemmy to be happy. And if he was happy with Hamilton, well then… he had a bitter taste in his mouth. Well then, he would just have to make sure Hamilton truly did everything he could to make Jemmy happy. He walked slowly to Hamilton’s dorm, feeling regret with every footstep. He knocked on the door and Hamilton opened it, not seeming too surprised at seeing Thomas.

“Jefferson, come in.” he invited. Thomas was kind of shocked at how civil he was being, but complied. Hamilton closed the door behind him.

“So, Hamilton. I have come here in regards to your relationship with James. I have accepted this relationship, but to be frank, I was hoping for more than friendship-”

He was cut of by a pair of lips crashing down on his. He stood there shocked more a second, before responding and lacing his fingers through Hamilton’s hair, pulling him closer. The kiss was far from innocent. Thomas bit Hamilton’s lip and slipped his tongue in when Hamilton moaned. 

Then Thomas eyes flew open. He was kissing his arch-enemy. Who was dating his best friend/crush. He was helping his arch-enemy cheat on his best friend/crush. He shoved Hamilton away.

“What-” he heard Hamilton say as he fled the room. He fled through the halls, constantly wiping his mouth as though trying to undo what had just happened.

Back at his dorm, Alex sat down wearily. 

“I think I just fucked up completely.” He said to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLOT TWIST!! Well, not really, but anyway. And if anyone was wondering, James Monroe probably wrote that newspaper article since he seems like the kind of person that knows everyone's secrets and he hated Alex and Jemmy, so he would totally do that to spite them. Please give this work kudos or comment if you liked it, those really make my day.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so, so sorry it took me so long to update! I was just really busy with school. Please leave kudos or a comment if you liked this. Thanks!

Thomas opened the door to his and James’ dorm and walked inside cautiously. He studied the floor, too ashamed to look at James, so he didn’t notice that James’ eyes were still watery from when Thomas had his outburst and left the dorm.

“Thomas?” James asked, wondering why his best friend was just standing there, not saying anything.

“James…” Thomas started in a whisper before clearing his throat and continuing. “James I think you should break up with Hamilton.”

“Why?” James asked, genuinely confused. He knew that Thomas didn’t like Alex, but he thought Thomas would accept it after some time. He blinked his eyes hard to try to get rid of his leftover tears, but they stubbornly remained.

“He… um…” Thomas shifted uncomfortably. Really, he felt like running back out and punching Hamilton. How dare he cheat on Jemmy? Didn’t he know he was dating the most amazing boy on the planet? Jemmy was infinitely better than anyone Thomas knew, even himself though he would never admit that.

“He tried to cheat on you.” Thomas said. There was a stunned pause. “With me.” He added, wincing slightly. There was a long moment of silence, then Thomas finally got the courage to look up. His heart broke.

James looked stunned, and there were tears in his eyes. Thomas hated seeing James even the slightest bit upset, and seeing him like this physically hurt him. He had never hated Hamilton more than he had in that moment. He never wanted Jemmy to look like that. So he did the only thing he could think of. He kissed him.

The kiss was the total opposite of the one he had just had with Hamilton: it was sweet and chaste. James was unresponsive at first due to surprise but then melted into the kiss, putting his arms around Thomas’ neck and pulling him closer. They broke off gently.

“Jemmy…” Thomas murmured, his eyes still closed.

“Thomas, what was that?” James asked, removing his arms from Thomas’ neck. Thomas opened his eyes and suddenly looked worried.

“What do you mean?” He asked.

“I mean, why did you do that?”

Thomas started panicking. “Oh no, I’m really sorry, it was just that I felt so bad and I realized I liked you and then I went to Hamilton’s dorm to ask him about it but then he kissed me and then I kissed you, so I’m just as bad as he is, maybe even worse and-”

“So it wasn’t a pity kiss, right?” James asked. “You actually like me.”

Thomas nodded frantically. “I’m not sure if that makes things better or worse, but yeah. I do. I really, really like you James. And not exactly platonically either.”

James smiled. “Don’t worry. I like you too. For longer than I have liked Alex.”

Thomas looked ecstatic for a second before he remembered. “Oh, shit. Hamilton. What are you going to do about that?”

“Don’t swear.” James reprimanded. “And I was really confused about that myself, at first, but then Alex came up with a solution. He suggested the three of us be in a poly relationship together.”

Thomas wrinkled his nose. “Ew, why would I want to be in a relationship with _Hamilton_ of all people?”

James smiled. “Well, it comes with the added bonus of being with me, of course, but I don’t think Alex meant an actual relationship between the two of you. He said the two of you could be, in his words, ‘fuck buddies.’ I’m guessing that’s also why he kissed you, he thought that I had already told you about his idea and that you were accepting.”

Thomas nodded. “Finally, he had an idea that wasn’t completely insane! I accept. But I still don’t understand one thing. Why did you look like you were on the verge of bursting into tears when I told you about what happened between Hamilton and I?”

James laughed, shaking his head. “That was because I still had tears in my eyes from when you stormed out of here without letting me explain anything, you idiot.”

“Hey!” Thomas said pouting. He took a step back and crossed his arms, pretending to be insulted. “I’m not an idiot.”

“Yes you are.” James said fondly. And without letting Thomas argue, he pulled him closer by his tie and kissed him again. “But you’re my idiot.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you guys think I should continue this? I don't know if I should make this a series or just add another chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so, so sorry everyone. It's been more than a month since I last uploaded. I've just been so busy with school and everything. Anyway, I went to Mount Vernon recently and it was absolutely incredible. Lafayette had his own room with a giant portrait of him!  
> Also, this chapter is just an epilogue. It adds literally nothing to the story, it's just an entire chapter of them being idiots. I added it because I thought the last chapter ended a little abruptly.

**Epilogue**

“Why is the universe punishing me?” James groaned, covering his face with his hands. “Both of you, stop immediately, or I’m breaking up with both of you!”

Alex and Thomas, who were sitting on either side of James, stopped arguing at once.

“No Jemmy, don’t break up with me, just break up with Alex! We don’t need him, we’ll be fine on our own.” Thomas cried while Alexander said, “Jem, how could you betray me in this way, don’t even pretend to break up with me, I don’t even want to think about losing you.”

James sighed. “Calm down, both of you, I threaten to break up with you guys once a week, is this really a surprise by now? You both know I don’t mean it. But can we get through one- just one- meal without the two of you at each other's’ throats?”

“Sorry.” They both chorused.

James nodded, satisfied, and took a sip of water. He immediately started coughing loudly.

“Oh no, James, are you okay?” Alex asked frantically while Thomas thumped his back, trying to help but making it worse.

“Yes, I’m fine.” James gasped. “Thomas, stop doing that, that doesn’t help at all.”

“Excuse me, but if you’re sick, you really shouldn’t be here.” A woman sitting nearby informed them. James groaned.

“Not again…” He said mournfully.

Both Alex and Thomas immediately started arguing with the woman.

“He’s not sick, he was choking and nearly died if you couldn’t tell! Seriously, who do you think you are, talking to my boyfriend that way?” One of them yelled (it was hard to tell who as they were shouting at the same time).

“Both of you sit down right now.” James said in his don’t-argue-with-me-right-now voice. The two of them reluctantly obliged. “I’m very sorry ma’am.” He said to the woman, who huffed and turned away.

There was a comfortable silence for a while, broken only once by James sneezing, Thomas forcing him to wear his purple coat so he wouldn’t get sick, and Alex taking blackmail pictures of James in a coat that was five sizes too big. Then Alex broke the silence.

“So James, there’s a party-” He started.

“No.” James said, not even looking up as he started braiding Alex’s long hair.

“You didn’t even let me finish!” Alex complained. “So anyway, I was wondering if you and Thomas wanted to go to this party with me one Friday?”

“No.” James said again. He finished the braid and ran his fingers through Alex’s hair to get rid of it. “Take Thomas. I don’t like parties. I just stay on my phone the entire time if I’m not stopping the two of you from murdering each other or anyone else and making sure both of you get home safely because you always get way too drunk.”

“That’s not true!” Thomas protested. James gave him a look. ‘Okay fine, but this time won’t be like that! We promise not to get too drunk.”

“And you won’t fight anyone?” James asked.

“I don’t make unkeepable promises, sorry.” Thomas said, spreading his hands out.

“But please?” Alex asked, pouting. James felt his resolve crumbling and faced the other side to steel himself, but Thomas was making puppy dog eyes. He was trapped.

“Ugh, fine.” James mumbled.

“Yay!” Alex exclaimed, enthusiastic as always, and he and Thomas hugged James from either side.

“Okay, okay.” James grumbled, but he secretly wished they wouldn’t let go. 

The rest of the meal went by peacefully (well, relatively peacefully) and they decided to wander around the town once they were done. A lot of other students were there, as it was quite a popular place for couples. They were getting a lot of attention, as they hadn’t revealed they were in a relationship yet, and they thought it was quite amusing that everyone was wondering why on earth Alex and Thomas, who seemed to hate each other, were voluntarily hanging out. Some even asked Jemmy if he was blackmailing the two of them to spend time together which, in a way, he was.

“Hi James!” He heard Eliza call, and they walked over to where she was sitting with her girlfriend.

“Hi Eliza! Hi Maria!” He said.

Alex gave both of them a hug and a peck on the cheek. He was very fond of all of the Schuyler Sisters, as they had helped him get a scholarship to college with their connections and had payed for everything he couldn’t afford. He was also very fond of Maria, as he helped her break up with her abusive boyfriend. Though they were both his ex’s, which should be awkward, they managed to remain friends.

Thomas stayed to the back, a little bit uncomfortable. He didn’t know either of them too well, as the only Schuyler Sister he was friends with was Angelica.

“So.” Maria said, leaning forward a little, her eyes glinting. “Are you guys dating or not? Everyone has been wondering, and I think we deserve to know first.”

James looked at Alex and Thomas and they both nodded. “Yeah.” He said. “We are.”

Eliza squealed and hugged him. “Yes! Finally!”

James looked on, amused, as she moved on to hug Alex and Thomas. “What do you mean, finally?”

“Well,” Maria began. “It was quite obvious you all liked each other. I mean, why else would you put up with those two idiots?”

“True.” James mused.

“And the tension between the two of them was almost palpable.” Maria continued. “I kind of wanted to yell at them to fuck already.”

James chuckled while Alex and Thomas seemed to recoil at the thought.

“Oh, drop the act already.” He chided them. ‘You two love each other.” Though they denied it vehemently, James knew it was true.

They all loved each other. And that was all that mattered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave kudos or a comment if you liked this story, it encourages me to become a better writer and upload more frequently! And a lot of you have been requesting this, so rest assured, I will be making this a series.


End file.
